


Come and dance with me

by KingShisui



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шалость удалась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Background music: Franz Ferdinand — Michael  
> Много дефисов и тире.  
> Песня явно была написана именно про них.

«Michael you're the boy with all the leather hips...» — бодро возвестил макэвоевский айфон четвёртый павильон и всех, кто в тот момент в нём находился.  
Фассбендер подавился тяжёлым дымом перманентных, как его — серые? голубые? — глаза, красных мальборо и чуть не пролил чёрный кофе на новую кожаную куртку.  
На подарок от МакЭвоя, между прочим, что превратило бы эту оплошность в смертный грех.  
Владелец нарушителя спокойствия ирландского немца и всех остальных в радиусе двухсот метров многозначительно улыбнулся, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы при этом облизнуть вечно сохнущие губы, и внаглую подмигнул. Ответный ошарашенный взгляд Майкла отражался в его глазах бегущей строкой: я-ненавижу-тебя-МакЭвой-не-смей-так-улыбаться-отсоси-мне-прямо-сейчас-что-за-пиздец-у-тебя-на-звонке?  
Джеймс уже не в первый — скорее, в тысячный или даже в миллионный — раз заметил, что не может определить и запечатлеть цвет его глаз — он менялся от серо-холодного и острого, как сталь клинка, до прозрачно-голубого, как небо над Глазго в ясную погоду. А порой в нём и вовсе мелькали весёлые ярко-зелёные отблески — как листья клевера под ярким солнцем.  
— Джеймс, какого хрена?.. — Кажется, от шока Фассбендер даже не заметил, что выронил стаканчик, и кофе — «без сливок, без сахара и пятьдесят грамм виски, ирландского, разумеется» — разлился лужицей под его дорогущими ботинками.  
— А что не так, Майки? — Рыская по карманам в поисках не прекращающего провокационно петь о том, что Майкл — единственный, кого он хочет, телефона — эту штуку вообще ещё можно телефоном называть? — МакЭвой снова обезоруживающе невинно улыбнулся. — Ты же любишь... кожаные куртки. — Намеренная, вмещающая в себя совсем-не-тонкий намёк, пауза.  
Майкл растерянно опустил взгляд, осматривая себя, словно мог забыть, какие именно куртки предпочитает, и закатил глаза, словно призывая вселенскую справедливость и хоть каплю разума в голову одного безбашенного шотландца.  
МакЭвой беспечно болтал с женой, обманывая всех вокруг и, в первую очередь, себя, что делает это не на автомате, хотя, честно говоря, слушать её рассказы о безобразных лондонских пробках и отсутствии интересных сценариев становилось всё невыносимее.  
— Кажется, я снова привёл в безмолвный восторг всю съёмочную группу.  
Энн-Мэри понимающе хмыкнула:  
— Ты и меня привёл в безмолвный восторг. Я на днях пересматривала «Искупление»…  
А МакЭвой тем временем не сводил пристального взгляда с Фассбендера: вот он коротко выдохнул с усталостью человека, давно смирившегося со своей тяжёлой участью в лице неугомонного шотландца, вот он чертовски небрежно и чертовски эротично скользнул ладонью в задний карман, вот он зажал новую сигарету между губ — доброе утро, Джеймс, экстренные новости: ты теперь мечтаешь стать засушенным табачным листком и джинсовой тканью одновременно.  
В павильоне и правда было подозрительно тихо.  
Ещё в павильоне было подозрительно душно и подозрительно тесно. Тесно, как его мыслям в черепной коробке и члену в штанах.  
МакЭвой рассеянно ляпнул «скоро-увидимся-привет-Брэндану» и подошёл к Фассбендеру — ты, чёртов ублюдок, специально на меня не смотришь. Он сейчас был точь-в-точь как в том видео, на которое Джеймс дрочил перед приездом на съёмки: в авиаторах, с сигаретой между большим и указательным пальцем и искрящейся сексуальностью в каждом движении. Разве что дым выпускал рвано, резкими выдохами, как во время...  
Нет, сейчас об этом думать нельзя.  
Блондинке, кстати, до ноющих костяшек пальцев хотелось украсить личико синяком и оторвать руки.  
— Подойди и потанцуй со мной, Майкл, — шёпотом пропел Джеймс на расстоянии сантиметра и звенящего напряжения от его уха и ненавязчиво провёл пальцем по оголённой шее. Мурашки от моего голоса, мистер Фассбендер?  
Джеймс почувствовал обострёнными ощущениями, бьющими током нервными окончаниями на коже, как Майкл перевёл дыхание — сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл глаза, задержал воздух в лёгких, отсчитал десять секунд, медленно выдохнул, открыл глаза, — и довольно усмехнулся, безошибочно делая единственно верный вывод.  
Шёпот плюс лёгкое прикосновение равняется моментальной эрекции в штанах, да, Майки?  
МакЭвой знал об этом на собственном, очень стесняющем движения, опыте.  
Он чуть отстранился, заглядывая в невозможные серо-голубые зелёные глаза, и подмигнул:  
— Хочешь узнать, о чём ещё поётся в этой песне, Майки? Тебе понравится, гарантирую.  
Когда у Джеймса включается тот моторчик в заднице, который у обычных людей отпадает с годами, а его до сих пор толкает далеко за все, даже самые немыслимые, рамки, Фассбендер реагирует именно так. Сначала смотрит шокировано, словно до сих пор не может уложить в голове, что Джеймс и провокации неразрывны примерно как немцы и пиво, затем вздыхает и безуспешно пытается игнорировать, словно смертельно уставший от собственного ребёнка родитель, но в итоге сдаётся и награждает долгим, многообещающим взглядом, словно в мыслях уже прострелил МакЭвою лоб или отодрал в задницу.  
Или сначала отодрал, а потом прострелил. Или сначала прострелил, а потом отодрал.  
Фассбендер в такие моменты неизменно молчит, обманчиво расслабленный и спокойный. Но Джеймс-то прекрасно знает, что чёрта с два Майкл спокоен — одного только взгляда на пах достаточно, чтобы в этом убедиться. Охрененного актёра Фассбендера в такие моменты неизменно выдают член и глаза — он намеренно позволяет себе это, — и сейчас Джеймс откровенно наслаждался, считывая его эмоции: как-же-ты-меня-заебал-МакЭвой-хочешь-прямо-посреди-павильона-я-вытрахаю-из-тебя-всю-дурь-прекрати-меня-провоцировать.  
— Сегодня, сразу после съёмок, в твоём трейлере. — Голос Майкла густой, мягкий, вливается в уши расплавленной сталью.  
МакЭвой облизнул свою улыбку — ну как не подразнить напоследок, — развернулся, направляясь к площадке, где Брайан уже метал глазами молнии и покрывал опаздывающих актёров скудным набором американских ругательств, и напел:  
— Майкл, ты танцуешь, как красивая шлюшка...  
Джеймс знал наверняка, что в воображении Фассбендера его трахали уже в третьей позе с дулом у горла.  
И Джеймсу это невероятно нравилось.


End file.
